


dull skin and lifeless eyes

by tillunwish



Category: Lost
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillunwish/pseuds/tillunwish
Summary: a collection of 108-word drabbles, wreckage from deleted lj comm lost_in_108.





	1. rough landing, holly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #73: "light"

They have nowhere to go without each other, so they cram themselves into a tiny, sagging motel room surrounded by brightness. Miles hogs the shower, Sawyer hogs the pillows, and Richard hogs the floorspace with an endless loop of squeaky pacing.

Weapons emerge when the neighbors pound on the wall.

It’s the city lights that are unnerving, moreso even than the crack of a twig in an endless depth of jungle. They indicate a different kind of life that does not thrive in the shadows and that camouflages elephants instead of dinosaurs.

At some point they all end up vigilante by the window, because the jungle never sleeps.


	2. clamor in your whispering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #29: "sacrifice"

Keamy's been reduced to less than a shadow, less than a voice, less than dead. He flits through the air (though Keamy does not _flit_ ) between Widmore and Ben, snarling _find him find him_ and _you’re lookin’ a little lonely, Ben, why don’t cha come and join us. It’s a real party we got here, you bastard_.

Ben's grown accustomed to the whispers and no longer cares to figure the indistinguishable difference between a whimper of exhaustion and a frustrated scream. It’s not only the threats to his neck that start to sound the same.

_You’re the same shell as us, just with hands for holdin’ a gun._


	3. dull skin and lifeless eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #85: "spring"

"Why bunnies?" Ben wonders one day, as workers wheel crates of bright eyes and trembling noses past his patch of shade.

"Why bunnies," Roger repeats. "Because, every spring the bunnies go nuts lovin' each other, and then they've got too many damn bunnies on the planet. So," he reaches for the beer, "they ship 'em here, put 'em in radioactive boxes and feed 'em radioactive shit, see what happens. For science or something. Hell, Ben, who cares if a couple rodents don't make it off the island?”

Ben watches his father's retreating figure, thinks, who cares. Who cares if a couple rodents don't make it off the island?


	4. insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #84: "undone"

There's a man (a few, actually) buried in the dirt alleyway below Miles's new apartment.

He knows this because every night and every day, they howl at the light in the sky, straight through Miles's soul. They curse each other like witches on a pyre, intensifying as the night progresses, as the flames climb higher.

He's surrounded on all sides by blackness so dense that everything swirls and staggers. The sheets, warm and puffy, creep up his ankle like a tongue of fire or a ring of smoke (cause when there’s fire there’s smoke, or maybe it’s the other way around, he thinks).

The night tears him apart.


	5. already on her way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #32: "reflection"

The light’s been gone for several hours now yet the mirror beams brightly, illuminating the scratched 42 and the accompanying surname on the dial. Jacob sits cross-legged on the wooden beams, tuning out the evidence of a dark tantrum in the jungle. Esau can gnash his teeth all he wants, but Jacob hasn’t yet missed the first step of his other children and doesn’t plan to overlook this one. 

Jacob stands suddenly; Ji Yeon is gripping her grandmother’s blouse and her wobbles take a promising turn toward her mother. Sun smiles and reaches to her. 

But those young eyes stare straight at him. Jacob holds out his arms.


End file.
